


Clumsy

by heartyrus



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, M/M, TJ Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, andi mack fanfic, basketball ain’t for everyone, clumsy cyrus, just soft, softie tj, they are crushing big time, tyrus oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartyrus/pseuds/heartyrus
Summary: Cyrus is aware of how clumsy he is, but what he isn’t aware of is how much TJ adores that about him.





	Clumsy

For most of his life Cyrus had understood that he had an unfortunate disadvantage in the balance and grace department. It seemed like no matter what he did his feet always managed to trip themselves up, causing the boy to gain a few injuries over the years.

Despite his frequent bandaged knees and elbows, Cyrus didn’t have an issue with his lack of surefooted-ness. Okay, so maybe he had run into the glass door to The Spoon one too many times, but it always brought laughter to his group of friends as they simply brushed it off as his nature.

And so, Cyrus never really saw a problem with his uncoordination. That is, until he started to hang out with TJ Kippen.

TJ was perhaps the least clumsy person that Cyrus had ever met. The balance and tact that he used on the basketball court matched his day-to-day movements. He was confident and every move he made exuded it.

Just another thing we don’t have in common. Cyrus often thought as he couldn’t help but admire (in a completely platonic way of course) TJ’s movements. Thus, Cyrus began to over analyze his own.

He tried his best not to trip over his shoes or run into any doors when he was around TJ so that he didn’t embarrass himself more than necessary, but he still managed to stumble just as much as he usually would, if not more due to how nervous the athletic boy made him.

This is one of the reasons that Cyrus avoided any and all physical activity especially when he was around TJ.

———

“Hey Underdog!” TJ’s voice echoed in the hallway, causing a few heads to turn in his direction as he made his way to Cyrus’ locker.

That was one of the things that baffled Cyrus about TJ; he was never embarrassed to be around him or to show others that he was friends with Cyrus Goodman aka the nerdy dinosaur boy.

“Teej!” Cyrus grinned as he closed his locker (luckily not on his fingers) and turned to face the blonde. “What’s up? How’d your math test go?”

TJ’s smile immediately dropped and Cyrus regretted asking. With a sigh, TJ shuffled through his bag to find a slightly crumpled paper.

“I don’t know…” he trailed off, glaring at the algebra problems before his mouth tilted into a slight smirk. “You tell me.”

Turning the paper in Cyrus’ direction, TJ couldn’t help but search the smaller boy’s face expectantly. He watched as the brown eyes lit up with just the reaction he was hoping for.

“TJ! 83%?! I’m so proud of you.” Cyrus grinned, almost jumping up and down as he pulled the taller boy into a hug. “And you should be proud to! All the studying is paying off!”

TJ felt his heart speed up as Cyrus was pressed to his chest and he hoped that the blush on his cheeks wasn’t as evident as it felt.

“Thank you.” Was all that TJ could get out without his voice shaking as Cyrus pulled away.

If this is what I get from passing a math test, I definitely need to study even harder. Tj thought wistfully.

“So, uh, to celebrate I thought we could maybe hang out today?” TJ mumbled slightly, hoping that Cyrus would agree.

“Of course! Just give me a time and place.” Cyrus smiled, picking up his backpack in order to rush off to his next class.

“The park? Right after school?”

“Sounds perfect.” Cyrus said, waving at his friend before hurrying off to history and managing to trip on the tile floor in the process.

TJ, watching the entire moment, laughed slightly at the boy’s excitement and adorable clumsiness.

———

“Nope. No way.” Cyrus eyed the orange ball with distaste before raising his hands in defeat. “I’ve made it this far in life without playing basketball and I don’t regret a thing.”

TJ chuckled at his friend’s over dramatic display. “Not even one basket? I just want you to prove yourself wrong.”

“I promise you that I am physically incapable of making a basket. I wouldn’t lie about this.” Cyrus crossed his arms defensively.

“Well, I don’t buy it.” TJ taunted, picking up the ball and walking closer to Cyrus. “Please humor me.”

Cyrus scowled at the concrete below his shoes; the last thing he wanted was to let TJ down, but he knew that he would miss the basket and ultimately hate himself for being so lame in front of his sporty friend.

“I believe in you, Cy.”

Woah. Cyrus was pretty sure his knees turned to jelly. How he wished that he wasn’t so wrapped around TJ Kippen’s finger.

“Fiiiiiiineee.” He sighed, grabbing the basketball. “What do I do?”

Smiling proudly, TJ demonstrated the proper technique and helped Cyrus get into postition only a few feet away from the hoop.

“Now just jump into the throw.” TJ stopped himself from using his hands to guide Cyrus’.

With a new sense of confidence from the basketball captain’s instructions, Cyrus placed his feet shoulder width apart, held the ball at eye level, bent his knees and…

He ended up crashing into the ground on his hands and knees after the ball shot two inches ahead of him and bounced to the ground.

“Ahhh.” He hissed, shifting to sit upright on the concrete and examine his wounds. His knee was turning bright right as a slight scrape formed and the heel of his hand had also suffered in the same manner.

“Cyrus!” TJ’s voice was urgent as he crouched down next to the brunette who was busy trying to hide his ailments.

“I’m fine!” Cyrus coughed out, covering his bleeding knee with his injured hand and immediately flinching as the pain brought tears to his eyes.

Stop crying! You look so dumb! He yelled at himself, attempting to pull himself together.

“Crap I’m so sorry Underdog. I shouldn’t have forced you to do this.” TJ’s breathing was fast as he tried to calm down. Seeing his crush get hurt wasn’t exactly the highlight of his day.

“It’s not your fault! I’m just…” Cyrus searched for the right words, “physically ungainly.”

TJ couldn’t help but laugh slightly before noticing the bleeding cuts that Cyrus was desperately trying to hide.

“Hold on! I have something for those.” TJ rushed towards his bag, fumbling with it before sitting back in his original spot. “May I?”

Cyrus glanced at the pack of bandaids held in the older boy’s hands and nodded. He thought it was cute that a boy like TJ Kippen carried around bandages with him.

“I sometimes get hurt at practice.” He mumbled, answering Cyrus’ unspoken question as he ripped open two large packets and with gentle hands, stuck the bandaids to the wounds.

Just as Cyrus was about to thank him for being his nurse, TJ leaned down towards Cyrus’ knee and placed a kiss on the brown fabric of the bandaid before he softly guided the injured hand to his lips and repeated the action.

“All better.” TJ softly whispered before freezing at the look on Cyrus’ face.

Cyrus was pretty sure that he just imagined his friend kissing his wounds. Because there is no way that actually happened.

TJ, on the other hand, went into full on panic mode. Why on earth did he just do that?! What made him think that it was okay to put put his lips on Cyrus’ scrapes? If it wasn’t for his shock, he would have ran far away from the park and his embarrassment.

“I-I’m so sorry!” He gasped out. “My mom used to do that when I got hurt and I don’t know what made me think it was okay to do to you. Gosh you’re probably so grossed out right now. You can leave if you want!” TJ’s words were traveling at a hundred miles per second and Cyrus was enjoying the flaming red blush that was traveling up the athlete’s neck and onto his cheeks.

“Gross. I’m so gross. Cyrus I’m sorry!” TJ was on his feet now and running his hands through his hair.

“It’s alright!” Cyrus stood up to match and smiled reassuringly towards TJ. “It wasn’t gross.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Cyrus placed a hand on TJ’s shoulder. “You were just being a good friend!”

TJ tried to hide how his face fell at those words before he immediately chuckled to relieve the awkwardness. Cyrus smiled even wider before picking up the basketball from where it lay discarded. “Second times a charm?”

TJ immediately perked up before patting Cyrus on the back out of encouragement. “You got this, Underdog.”

As TJ helped Cyrus set himself up for another shot, neither of the boys wanted to acknowledge the truth:

Those two kisses solidified Cyrus Goodman’s love for TJ Kippen. And TJ Kippen carried around bandages specifically to help his clumsy crush, Cyrus Goodman.

**Author's Note:**

> [ A/N: hehe i love these soft boyfriends! thank you for reading this semi-crappy oneshot :) ]


End file.
